


performance review

by anthean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli just wants to nap, First Time, Fluff, Like Really Utterly Shameless, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Thrawn: Grand Admiral of Snuggles, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean
Summary: “I invite you to name another opportunity I might have had tosleep witha human,” Thrawn said.--Literally just 900 words of shameless Thranto snuggling because I posted Sads yesterday and I'm sorry





	performance review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/gifts).



> I started writing this for coldhillside back in, uh, September? SORRY PAL PLZ ENJOY

Eli lay on his side and tangled his feet more thoroughly into the blankets, enjoying the soft scratch of the sheets against his thighs and calves, drowsy in the half-light of the habitation quarters. Warmth suffused his core, spreading from deep in his groin down his legs and up into his chest, and he sighed, feeling his muscles relax as his limbs sank into the mattress, feeling himself let go.

Stars, sex was _good_.

Behind him Thrawn stirred, wrapping his arm more tightly across Eli’s chest, a heady press of skin along Eli’s entire body. Eli tilted his head into the pillow and hummed with pleasure at the feel of Thrawn’s breath on his neck, and again when Thrawn kissed just under his ear.

“You liked this,” Thrawn murmured. He returned his mouth to Eli’s neck, licking the cord of muscle there, biting gently along its length.

Eli didn’t respond for a minute, relishing the heat of Thrawn’s mouth and the slide of his tongue, until Thrawn tapped his hip, requesting an answer.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Mm. That’s really good.”

“Good,” Thrawn said. He dragged his hand up Eli’s torso, stroking aimlessly for a moment before finding a nipple and pausing to tease it. “But you liked this less, I think.”

Eli’s eyes were slipping closed, his mind drifting on the edge of satisfied sleep. “Use your mouth next time,” he mumbled, and Thrawn’s hand paused.

“You said nothing,” Thrawn said, curious.

Eli plucked Thrawn’s hand from his nipple and brought it to his lips. He kissed Thrawn’s palm, then the pad of his index finger. “I had other things on my mind,” he said.

And he had: the rush of adrenaline when Thrawn had yanked him close and--finally, _finally_ \--sealed their mouths together; the frantic scramble to shove his hands under clothes, then to tear clothes off entirely; Thrawn, chest heaving and hands clenching in the sheets, spread out before him on the narrow regulation bed; Eli panting into Thrawn’s mouth as he came grinding against Thrawn’s thigh, then came again with Thrawn’s mouth tight around his cock; the little voiceless gasps Thrawn made when Eli got his hands on his cock and worked him to climax.

 _Stars_ , sex was good.

Thrawn tugged at Eli’s shoulder until Eli rolled onto his back, groaning in mock indignation: clearly, no sleep for him yet. Thrawn studied him for a moment, then lowered his head and closed his mouth over Eli’s nipple.

Eli groaned again, twining his hands through Thrawn’s hair as Thrawn worked him over. “If you want me to come again, I’m not nineteen anymore,” he said, hoarse and breathless.

“A missed opportunity,” Thrawn said, and lifted his head to kiss him.

They made out for a while, lazy and slow, until Thrawn repositioned them to rest Eli’s head on his shoulder. His pose was relaxed, his hands soft on Eli’s ribs, but Eli felt tension deep down, underneath tendons and muscle.

“It was good,” he said idly, then paused as his brain caught up with what his body already knew. He kissed Thrawn’s collarbone, enjoying the smooth warmth of the skin beneath his lips.

“So I gathered from your responses,” Thrawn said. His voice hummed in his ribcage and Eli wriggled a little closer, the better to feel that vibration against his chest.

“Yeah, but now I’m telling you,” Eli said. “So you don’t have to _gather_.” He pushed himself up a little so he could see Thrawn’s face. “Was that the first time you’ve slept with a human?” he asked.

“ _Slept with_?” Thrawn asked.

“It’s a euphemism for having sex,” Eli said. “Come on, you could figure that out from context.”

Thrawn ignored him. “I invite you to name another opportunity I might have had to _sleep with_ a human,” he said.

“You’re dodging the question, sir,” Eli said, then blushed as he realized he’d used the honorific. “Thrawn.”

“Eli.”

Eli shifted to straddle Thrawn’s hips, bending low to lace his fingers behind Thrawn’s head. Thrawn lifted his face in plain invitation, and Eli rewarded him with a kiss--not too long, just enough to be sweet.

“ _Was_ that the first time?” he asked when they broke apart.

Thrawn stroked his back, a long gliding touch that began at the nape of his neck and ended where his thighs met his hips, as far down as Thrawn could reach. “Yes,” he said, and strained up for another kiss.

Eli gave it to him, longer this time, then pulled back as a thought struck him. “Wait. Ever?”

“No,” Thrawn said. “There were others in the Ascendency. But here, once again, you are singular.”

Eli blushed and looked away. Thrawn stroked his cheek, traced the blush down his neck and chest, then drew Eli down to lie next to him and tucked his face into Eli’s throat.

“I, too, enjoyed our coupling,” Thrawn said, his voice slightly muffled. His breath tickled Eli’s neck.

Eli traced a single finger around the curve of Thrawn’s ear and smiled when Thrawn shivered, then kept smiling as Thrawn burrowed deeper against Eli’s neck and wove their legs together.

“Good,” he said. Thrawn sighed against him, all the tension leaving his body in a rush, and that was good too. So was the thick messy fall of Thrawn’s hair; so were Thrawn’s hands holding him close; so was Thrawn’s breath as it slowed and evened.

He closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
